rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hirip
Hirip (also called Tiiro or Tihiro) is the name of the paring between Hiro Hamada form ''Big Hero 6'' and Tip Tucci from ''Home''. Though not a widely popular pairing, Hirip does have many loyal shippers. Relationship Overview Some people tend to make them meet, in Tip's universe while other would make them meet in Hiro's universe. It would probably be when he goes Hero mode and when the aliens are taking over the world. After everything is over they will meet in the city where the aliens have made for the humans. Most people assume that when they meet it might be love at first sight, much like Romeo and Juliet. Popular AUs *Modern AU *Superhero AU *Sci-Fi AU *Camp Half-Blood AU *Botfighting AU *Seasons Guardians AU *Elements AU *Fairy Tale AU *Frozen AU *The Modern Four *Hoodie Squad *Big Home Known Examples Fanfiction *Finding Home by Jadepandacub *Tip and Hiro by Malako2 *Aquella-tarde by TianaEspecial *We're finally Home by RomanticWaltz2764 *Don't knock it till you try it by kikiLuv16 *Who do I choose? A Rihiro and Tihiro Fanfic(On Hold) by DescendantsQueen *Who Is He (And What Is He To You) by ScriptureofAshes *Dystopia by ScriptureofAshes *Eyes Like I've Never Seen by ScriptureofAshes *Summer Jobs by ScriptureofAshes *Quiet by ScriptureofAshes *Unexpected but Expected by ScriptureofAshes *Towards the Sun (Let the Shadows fall behind You) by ScriptureofAshes *The Prom Thing by TianaEspecial for rutchellen Mockup Art 1vf.jpg 2cs.jpg 21j.jpg 10.jpg 11386440_1656963131206092_1175442323_n.jpg large (1)ll.jpg 11376650_849042415183572_309383392_n.jpg large (1).jpg Hirip 1.png Hirip 2.jpg Hirip 3.jpg Hirip 4.jpg Hirip 6.jpg Hirip 7.jpg Hirip 8.jpg Hirip 9.jpg Hirip 11.png Hirip 12.jpg Hirop 13.jpg Hirip 14.jpg Hirip 15.jpg Hirip 16.jpg 2.jpg 8.png 7.jpg 5.jpg 50cfe5558f182e148256eae358264655.jpg tiiro___tip_tucci_and_hiro_by_overlandx-d8nigkl.jpg 9.png +1.jpg +2.png +3.jpg +4.jpg largegert.png 888888888888888888.jpg tumblr_nfvxszt24u1qcyfc2o1_500.png 555555555555555.jpg cats.jpg Capturarkkkkkk.PNG Sem título.png Tip meeting Baymax .jpg 1kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.jpg Image12.jpg 29.jpg 28.jpg 11.jpg 13gh.jpg 14y.jpg 15g.jpg 20.png 22tt.jpg Hirip lol.jpg A hirip picture.png a thing for hirip.jpg 3fd.jpg 4gg.jpg A hirip edit.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static_8jz869rw5scoogggg8wkgwokk_640.jpg tumblr_nyenxiepAd1uklgxeo1_1280.png Tumblr p4emawTRST1u75moro1 1280.jpg 65n63583n21.png GIFs tumblr_nr94lpyCiA1u3hw3so1_500.gif Hirip 10.gif Large.gif 4.gif 5.gif 3.gif 1.gif 2.gif 6.gif .gif Hiro and Tip.gif 89.gif 999.gif 2yii.gif 7777777.gif anigif.gif anigif2.gif anigif8798.gif largeyre55rt.gif GIF HIRO.gif GIF HIRO 2.gif 01.gif 02.gif 03.gif 04.gif Fanart 7777.png 03.png tumblr_nqopynKG5m1ticdtho1_1280.jpg .png tumblr_nrlp1dg0jq1t0ognko2_1280.png tumblr_nq4dx2wulV1ticdtho1_1280.jpg tumblr_npk8q0LY5d1u87o4mo1_540.png tumblr_nsxkj7Do5H1uc6at3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nndmnfnZO41ticdtho1_500.jpg tumblr_nqopynKG5m1ticdtho2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq4dx2wulV1ticdtho2_540.jpg tumblr_nnqezpoovW1ticdtho1_540.jpg large (1)htyty.jpg tumblr_nn9xd5Hj5J1ticdtho1_540.jpg tumblr_nnufiuxVH21ticdtho1_540.jpg Hirip 5.jpg tumblr_nmgbo7irMR1rwuxl6o1_500.jpg 6.png images (1)trrrt.jpg tumblr_nozn6lpHGH1ticdtho1_540.jpg largeiiii.png tumblr_np1dxe0kA11sgji3uo1_500.jpg Hoodie squad.png 4.jpg largeyrtyt.jpg tumblr_nndmhfQtrB1ticdtho1_500.jpg tumblr_nnl4drqwk21ticdtho1_540.jpg tumblr_nnhlhqJtrv1ticdtho1_540.jpg tumblr_nnjg1xQX3b1ticdtho1_540 (1).jpg largeoooooooooooooooo.png tumblr_no7mn4loNy1ticdtho5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnugisaN0V1r1ukb0o1_540.png tumblr_no7mn4loNy1ticdtho3_1280.jpg tumblr_no7mn4loNy1ticdtho2_1280.jpg tumblr_no7mn4loNy1ticdtho1_1280.jpg tumblr_nonkng0gCz1ticdtho1_540.jpg 1yyyyyyyyyy.jpg 2trt.jpg Sem título.jpg tumblr_nswjn5n0k01uc6at3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nswjn5n0k01uc6at3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nszfkry5Wh1uc6at3o1_r1_540.jpg Hirip 17.jpg tiiro.png This is hirip.jpg 80.jpg 82.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 87.jpg 88.jpg 04.png op.png 1000.png 999.png 888.png 777.png 6666.png 555.png 44444.png 333.png 222.png 111.png Videos *Hiro Hamada/Tip (Tiiro) || Shatter Me by Nature Elsa *Hiro and Tip Tucci /Taylor Swift /Love Story by Overland X *Whatever It Takes [Tip & Hiro by ChocolateLuvrGamer *Hiro/Tip - Enchanted by Skrill_Victress *Tip Tucci and Hiro Hamada - Feel the night by Overland X *♥Tip and Hiro♥ (Thank you for 1000+) by New Day *Tip/Hiro - Acidentally in love AmendoBoba *Tip Tucci & Hiro Hamada ( Feat PENNY)- Everything Has Changed by Overland X *Tip Tucci & Hiro Hamada - Boom Clap by Overland X *Tip and Hiro - I Can't Take My Eyes Off You by AmendoBoba *tip & hiro | one last time mep by apple sauce *Tip and Hiro - Brave (Tiiro) by Tiiro *Tip and Hiro - Heart Attack (Tiiro) by Tiiro *Tip and Hiro - Story my Life (Tiiro) by Tiiro *Hiro Hamada & Tip Tucci / MEP by Overland X *HiroXTip~Victim of love by Hirilia Hamerii *Hiro Hamada & Tip Tucci / MEP/ ( Tiiro) by Overland X by Tiiro *Tip and Hiro [Love me harder Mep] by MsMarshmallowMadness *Tip & Hiro | Not About Angels MEP by applesauce *Tip & Hiro/ Riley - Say Something by Overland X *Tip and Hiro - Collection of Fan art - Tiiro by Tiiro *Non/Disney - Paper Tows - Tip Tucci & Hiro Hamada by Tiiro Category:Pairings Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Home Category:Pairings for Hiro Category:Pairings for Tip Category:Fanfiction